Despite many advances in assisted reproductive technology (ART), pregnancy rates are still low after controlled ovarian hyperstimulation (COH) and in vitro fertilization (IVF). Establishment and maintenance of pregnancy is a complex process which depends on several factors including successful implantation, a competent embryo, a receptive endometrium and a synchronized mother-embryo crosstalk. Identification of biomarkers according to the pregnancy outcome is a challenge to improve the clinical outcome under IVF conditions. With the emergence of new technologies like Omics, biomarkers as discovery tools that can be applied to IVF for the selection of competent embryos, the appreciation of endometrial receptivity and the synchronized dialogue between trophectoderm and endometrial cells have been identified (Assou et al., 2008, 2010; Hamel et al., 2008, 2010; Carson et al., 2002; Díaz-Gimeno et al., 2011; Domínguez et al., 2009; Haouzi et al., 2009a; Li et al., 2006; Mirkin et al., 2005; Riesewijk et al., 2003; Talbi et al., 2006; Haouzi et al., 2011). To date, only gene expression profile of follicular cells such as cumulus and granulosa cells have been correlated with pregnancy outcome (Assou et al., 2008, 2010; Hamel et al., 2008, 2010; Gebhardt et al., 2011; Assidi et al., 2011). In order to identify new biomarkers relate to implantation receptivity and pregnancy outcome, the inventors performed the gene expression profiles of human endometrium on oocyte retrieval day from normal young responder patients under controlled ovarian hyperstimulation.
There is no disclosure in the art of biomarkers of endometrial receptivity in patients under controlled ovarian hyperstimulation. However, there is a need to develop new methods for predicting endometrial receptivity outcome in patients after controlled ovarian hyperstimulation.